


沦陷沼泽

by kusuno



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuno/pseuds/kusuno
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 9





	沦陷沼泽

沦陷沼泽

顺着自己熟悉的那条路迈着步子走的时候，夏无意识地动了动肩膀，莫名地感觉放松了许多，仿佛只要离那里越近，自己的内心才会愈发回归自我。

周遭已经是一片黑暗，现在已经入夜，一向不注意时间的他也大致知道现在应该已经是晚饭后的那段时间了，毕竟他刚刚才在路上随意吃了一顿解馋。

青年颀长的身姿倒影在小路旁的草坪上，黑影随着他快速移动，晃动的节奏仿佛协奏曲一般轻快。

夏的心情很好，不仅仅是因为得到了一大笔任务的酬劳，更因为自己终于可以回去了，说是回去不过也只是想吃一顿好的而已，几天不吃露西做的东西感觉整个人都不完整了啊，他如是感叹，伸出手垫在脑后，有些夸张地迈着大步往前走。

明明刚吃过东西，但是满脑子都是之前露西给他做过的东西。

露西的话，一直都很厉害，不管是西餐还是中餐，没有她学不会的。

他走到树林深处，向着一道特定的小路走着，直到他极好的视力捕捉到不远处一幢被大树顶穿的小木屋。

但如果真的要说的话，还是最喜欢露西烤的肉，和公会里其他人做的完全不一样，如果说以前问夏最喜欢做什么，那他肯定会第一时间回答，打架。

不过现在的话，他最喜欢的……啊？好像有点多，想想除了烤肉好像捉弄露西也是他喜欢做的。

选择对夏来说一向不是一件好事，他自动忽略了自己脑子里蹦出来的这个问题。

*

抬起手推开木屋子的门，让他意外的是门竟然一下子就伴随着‘吱呀’一声开了。

但是对露西这样小心谨慎的人来说应该不至于会忘了关门才对，她又不是他，会经常忘了这种事情，想到这里，夏警惕地走进屋子。

竟然连灯都没有开。

耸动了下鼻子，有露西的味道，他在心里念着，他都回来了也不来迎接他难道是在睡觉？

他皱着眉，伸出手想在墙壁上摩挲开关，随后吸口气打算喊一下露西的名字，毕竟自己好不容易回来了没有露西迎接的话他都要急死了。

“露——”名字刚喊出一半，眼前漆黑一片的屋内闪过一点亮光，还没等他反应过来，已经有人先他一步做出反应了。

“小偷？！”

“露西？！”

两个人一前一后说道，能分清每个人气味的夏自然是一下子就知道了来者是谁，反观露西有没有夏这样天生的好嗅觉，当然就被黑暗里的一道人影给吓得惊叫出声。

就在刚刚好像因为供电缘故，夏的小屋突然‘啪嗒’一声就失去了光源，本来坐在沙发上无聊看书顺便等夏的露西突然就陷入黑暗中，一下子毫无防备地漆黑一片，露西心头猛地一惊，原先还可以陪自己在旁边的哈比早上的时候就去了温蒂家找夏露露玩，结果到现在都没有回来。

“就知道这猫靠不住，”她叹了口气，任命地合上书，凭借着印象从沙发上站起来，摸索着向厨房走去。

没记错的话，那里好像还有自己之前准备的几根蜡烛。

“夏？！”她惊喜过望，本来还想着今晚要怎么度过，这样忧郁的心情一下子都因为他的到来一扫而空。

夏莫名很烦躁，因为黑漆漆的房间，他根本都无法看清露西的脸，只能隐约借着她手上捧着的烛台所发出的小小亮光看清她的部分表情。

“你怎么不开灯啊？露西。”

“你是白痴吗？我既然拿着蜡烛，肯定代表停电了啊。”她无奈道，拿着烛台照着下面的路，走近她。

“哈？我以为是露西你自己的恶趣味，喜欢在黑漆漆的房间里做一些奇怪的事情。”他打趣道，一看到露西，莫名地突然就心情大好，顺便还伸出手示意她快点过来。

露西瞪了他一眼，夏也真是的，没看到现在停电了吗，走过来自然也是要慢不少啊，万一没注意到什么东西绊倒了自己，可就不得了……了？

她心里所想的话还没在心里完整复述出来，就突然感觉上半身一轻。

“等、等等！”

她这个flag是不是立得太及时了啊喂！露西脑子里飞快地闪过这句话，手里拿着的烛台也从手中飞出，她吓得忙伸出手打算把它接住，生怕它掉到地上点燃整个屋子，要知道，夏这个屋子可是木头做的啊。

稍不留意，估计明天玛格诺利亚就会出现一个头条：大名鼎鼎的灭龙魔导士的家被火烧毁。

*

没有想象中胸部撞地的痛感，露西后知后觉地眨了眨眼，一直到手上燃烧的烛台有蜡油忽的滴落在她手背，露西被烫得‘嘶’了一声，这才发现自己好像被接住了。

想都不用想这是被谁接住了，她在心中暗自松了口气，“抱歉呢……我好像自己给自己立了flag。”

即使是这种情况下也不想忘了自己吐槽老本行的露西小姐唉声道，忽的感觉胸口处有些不对劲，她扯了扯嘴角，忽的直起身来，因为手上拿着东西的缘故，她失去了一起使用双手的能力。

“夏！”她惊呼出声，刚刚自己被他接住，随后就感觉胸口一紧。

这家伙竟然在这种时候还占她的便宜？！

露西将烛台拿到自己脸前，使得眼前的夏得以看清她现在生气的脸，正好她也终于透过微弱的烛光看清了他。

“唔哦，刚才好像一不小心就……”眼前的人嘴巴微张，故意弄成一个‘O’字型，仿佛特别惊讶一般，明明谁都知道他其实就是故意的。

露西翻了个白眼，“话说，不是说还要两天才回来么？”之前记得委托上说似乎需要半个月的时间，她还特地算了一下，结果这家伙今天晚上就突然出现了。

莫非……

露西想着，用惊恐的眼神看向夏。

见她这样，夏也不是以前的那个他了，多年以来的相处自然让他一下子就知道了对方现在在想什么，露西这家伙估计是觉得自己没做完委托就偷偷跑回来了，果然还是和以前一样单纯啊。

“我可是有好好完成任务的，”夏说着，然后在自己外套口袋摸索着什么，“喏，报酬。”夏拿出一个布袋，然后一把抓住露西的另一只手将它放在了她手掌心。

“诶诶？！”她还没来得及反应，就被他塞了沉甸甸的一袋子钱，“这样……”

这家伙自己不留一点钱给自己买东西么，露西这句话没有问出口，毕竟就算问了夏估计也会说没有。

她叹了口气，将钱袋子放到了一边的桌上，等什么时候来电了，她就将它好好收起来。

那一袋刚被她放到桌上发出清脆的声响，没来得及回头的露西忽的就被人从背后箍住了腰。

“夏？”这屋子里就他们俩，她不用思索就喊出了他的名字，后方的人像一只大型犬一般把头埋在了她的颈窝，顺便还夸张地吸吸鼻子仿佛在闻味道。

“我一回来，露西就只顾着报酬，报酬……”夏的嘴紧贴着她脖颈的肌肤道，高出常人许多温度的热气尽数喷薄在她身上，“我明明一回来就只想着露西啊……”

她被他这么一说，反倒有些愧疚起来，主要是她之前的确不知道他会提前回来啊，惊喜是有的，只是现在又停电了，也不能做什么好吃的给他吃。

“抱歉……夏，你想吃东西的话估计要到明天了……”她内疚地开口，明明其实停电也不是她的错，露西潜意识就觉得似乎是自己的缘故使得夏不能得到他应有的奖赏。

“但是……”夏开口，随后声音变得有些沙哑，原本紧搂住她腰部的一只手开始向上，撩开了露西上身穿着的短衣下摆，指尖挑逗般的跳跃着拂过她的肚脐眼，惹得露西不禁轻轻颤抖，“现在想抱露西的愿望越来越强烈了啊……”

不等她完全消化掉他说的这句话，便感觉右胸忽的被拢住，这种熟悉的感觉她自然是知道的，‘呜咽’声尚停留在嘴边，双腿被从后面被他用自己的腿猛地分开，整个人突然前倾不得不手撑住桌板保持平衡。

烛台被她搁置在了一旁，身后的夏此时被那上面跳动的火焰还要灼热。

*

第一次遇到他的时候是什么情景呢？

那个时候她离家出走，独自一个人想去加入那个向往已久的公会，没想到还没找到那里便差点被‘假火龙’给蒙骗，那个时候的夏就这么出现在了她的面前，一开始的确没想到呢，以后竟然会发展成这样的关系。

两腿之间传来的灼热刺激着她的每一根神经。

是这样一个人啊，她无法离开的，不知不觉心里一直牵挂着的，露西努力转过头去看她，伸出手抚上他的脸庞。

“露西？”感受到侧脸上传来的温度，夏低哑着开口。

就这样——一直紧紧抱住对方不要放开吧，露西想。

*

露西是比世界上任何一种火焰都要炽热的存在。

但夏舍不得将她吞吃入腹，又贪心地想要得到她的一切，自己都不知道他对她着迷的程度足以中二地为她撼动整个世界，但是露西一点都不任性，她对他似乎什么要求都没有。

只是现在，她摸着自己的侧脸，低低地问道：“我，是你的什么呢？”

眼下的她一头金色的发丝凌乱在脸边，一张脸涨得通红。

夏无意识地咽了口口水，几乎是马上回答：“不知道。”

“哈？”自认为已经进入旖旎氛围的露西几乎要被他的回答给惊得从桌子上滑下来，幸好夏一把捞住了她的腰。

“准确地来说，我的确不知道。”夏顺势将她拉过离自己更近，双方的神秘地带微妙地紧贴在一起。

他能感觉到露西的背部在轻轻地发抖，不是因为害怕，这是露西习惯性的动作。头渐渐埋到了她的颈侧，夏深吸了口气，像是在品尝他美味的火焰料理一般慎重。

“如果没有露西的话，我不知道我会怎么样，所以这样的你，果然是无法形容的吧。”

他每说一个字，发出的气息都在撩拨着她的细胞。

露西的裙子被移到腰上，她轻轻喘了口气，仰起头来看着墙上原本应该明亮的壁灯。

夏秉承着一贯的风格强势闯入，明明周遭除了他们几乎没有别的人家，露西还是下意识地伸出手捂住了嘴，低吟声仍是不受控制地从指缝中溢出，另一只手死死扣住了实木的桌面。

后面的男人伸臂一扫桌上的无关物品。听到‘桄榔’一声，昏沉的露西突然有些反应过来，嗔怒地回头道：“夏，那是我最喜欢的茶杯！”

但是她知道控诉是没有用的，一般打扰了他正事的东西都不会有存活下来的机会，他丝毫没有理会她刚刚说的话，展开节奏不知轻重地攻占，这力道仿佛要将她嵌进他的身体里，露西紧紧咬住下唇。

这种隐约传来的痛感，除了第一次，几乎没有哪一次能让她如此记忆犹新。

*

他们俩第一次的时候，也是这样黑暗的夜晚，那是为了庆祝夏他们终于完成了S级魔导士的考核，大家都在公会里难得开了几瓶烈酒狂欢。

一开始还是饶有兴致地互相拼酒，到后来走向便开始不对劲了，酒劲一上来，大家的动作都变得不受控制起来，睡倒在地上一片，也不知道最后是谁先说停止，这才每个人互相扶持着回去。

比起夏明显清醒很多的露西扶着他刚用钥匙打开自己家的大门，便被昏沉的他一下压倒在地。

四下无光，唯有她出门前忘了关的壁灯闪着微弱的光芒。

露西被他结结实实地压在身下，有些喘不过气来，对方意识不清地靠在她的胸口。

“露西……”

唇齿相交的那一刻，露西觉得她其实真的没有醉，她是有意识的。

*

“做这样的事情还不专心啊，露西……”

*

被酒精缠绕的脑袋恍恍惚惚，露西被吻得七荤八素，一双手无意识地就环上了身上人的脖颈，手指深深插进了他凌乱的发间。

脑海里穿插过的是他们之前一起的片段。

其实他们连激吻的次数都一个手指数的过来，这样的情况实在是纯属意外。

是在忍耐吗，夏？

露西感觉到他舌头缠绕住她的，和以往完全不同的强势的吻法。

之前都是在迁就她吗，这才是他野兽的本能吗？

露西阖上眼，回应他，将他的一切一并吞没。这样对她也没关系哦，再粗鲁一点也没事的。

空气中，布料撕裂开的声音异常明显。

*

露西跪趴在桌子上被他分开着一条腿，一下又一下接连冲撞，体内溢出的液体顺着腿根缓缓流出，桌子都有些不受控制地发出响动。

隐约有夜风透过没关的窗子吹过来，露西恍惚。

*

房间里的窗子没有关，地板上有些冰凉，紧紧贴着她温热的背部肌肤。

露西半眯着眼，隐约能看到眼前樱发的男人捞起她一条腿，目光专注地望着她，忽的身子前倾，肌肉紧绷的手臂撑在她的脸旁，压迫她，浑身的灼热席卷她的全身。

剧烈的疼痛让她不禁喊出声，这样的感觉她从来都没有体验过，比魔导士训练受伤还要疼一千倍一万倍，长期训练也不算弱不禁风的身子都在受不住地打颤。

“露西、露西……”他喊着她的名字，吻上她的脸颊。

唇上被他润湿，身下亦是。

想得到更多，不自觉冒出这样想法的露西突然感觉自己从今晚开始变得有些不一样了。

*

露西突然有些艰难地用肘部支起上身，“夏，记得吗？第一次的时候。”

夏疑惑她为什么突然提到这个，虽然那一次他喝醉了，但是他并不至于和普通人一样一喝醉酒就会断片，因此记忆里的片段还是非常完整的。

“为什么，我会想到那个时候呢？”

两处场景重合，分明位置，地点都是不同的，但是带给她的痛感竟然让她感觉到了一丝相同。

“什么啊，技术太差让露西没感觉了吗？”

“哈？”这家伙想的什么啊，露西瞪大了眼，还没反应过来，下身便一阵空虚。

夏退了出来，一把搂住她的肩膀将她整个人翻转了过来，面朝她。

露西一下子就仰躺在了桌上，眼睛直视着他，脸上的红潮尚未退尽，就又被他一举进入，这次比刚才顺畅了许多，露西双手不由地抵住了他结实的胸膛，两条腿腾空，脚上原本穿着的拖鞋也随之滑落在地。

“太、太重了……”露西呢喃，被他撞得几乎看不清夏的脸。

“不知道为什么，好像知道了。”夏开口。

房内的机械钟滴滴答答的声音响过，仿佛一个爪子，挠过露西的心口，他的声音伴着这样的声响一同萦绕在她的耳畔。

“露西……怎么还和第一次一样，这么敏感啊……”

“才不是和你想的一样啊！”露西恼羞成怒，知道夏指的是什么，热度在脸上挥散不去。

“是么……那这样呢？有一样吗？”说着，他重重地朝前顶了顶，扣住她的肩膀不让她向后逃跑，露西被这强烈的刺激给弄得一瞬间禁受不住了，整条腿都不禁打颤，控制不住地液体从体内流出。

她的眼前一片白光。

*

“很痛吗？露西。”夏低低地说，看着她痛苦地有些扭曲的表情，随后道，“但是，还是不想停止啊……”

他摸上她的头，额头抵住她的，身下一沉，猛地贯穿到底。

露西呜咽的声音他清楚地听到了，也感觉到了他身下不断传来的收缩紧致感，就算这样，他也不想退出来，这样的露西，只有他才可以伤害，其他人根本没有机会。

随后便是深深浅浅地动作，露西抬头暴露在他眼前的脖颈一片雪白，心头一动，想狠狠咬上去，但夏抑制住了，只是隐忍地咬在她的颈侧，吮吸后留下一个深红的吻痕。

这样，以后露西就是他的了。

*

这样的窒息感，是夏给她的，露西环着他的脖子，胸乳隔着上衣薄薄的一层布料摩擦着他的，这样衣衫半褪的情况下竟然要比全裸的时候做更色情，不知道为什么，露西的短裙摩擦着她的腰部，在短裙的遮掩下看不清身下的情景。

只感觉眼前的人愈发狂热，每一个动作似乎都在加重。

不知道脸上是汗还是因为过大刺激流下的眼泪，她只感觉脸上一片黏腻，身下也是。

终于在她投降数次之后，夏才释放了自己，这一次与以前不同，他没有再最后一刻抽出自己，反倒是全部留在了她的体内。

不知什么时候，壁灯亮了，点点星光掉落在她脸上，幸好她之前没有开别的灯，她心想，不然自己这样一片狼藉的模样肯定要被夏全都看光了。

只是这个时候的露西似乎早已经忘了灭龙魔导士即使在黑夜里也能看清事物的本领，她只是自己骗自己罢了。

露西平躺在桌上大口地喘气，与他比起来自己的体力真的是差远了，分明都是魔导士，为什么呢？

脸部到胸前的潮红没褪去，金黄色发丝黏在嘴边，裙子还留在腰侧，只是暗扣早就已经被折腾得在上面摇摇欲坠，耳边是男人伏在自己身上的喘气声。

露西恍惚间眯上眼，壁灯微弱的光糊成一片，刹那间凝聚成一片白昼。

在自己家的地板上苏醒，仅仅盖住两具躯体的只是先前放在沙发上的一层薄毯，露西支撑着自己酸痛不堪的身子起床，一不小心碰到了身边温热的躯体，樱发男人熟睡的脸映入眼帘。

清晨的玛格诺利亚一片宁静，偶尔嘈杂的只是突然飞过的几只鸟发出的叫声。

露西顿了片刻，伸手抚过他好看的侧脸，昨晚在公会里醉酒狂欢的事情仿佛是一场梦，发生在她身上如同小说一般的情景也没有像小说一样如期发生，夏没有离开。

盯着他的脸半晌，露西叹了口气，重新躺了回去，将头埋进了他怀里。

她看不见的地方，那个人的睫毛稍稍颤了颤。

重新想了想，他们的第一次的确比起其他人是有够荒唐的，虽然说是酒后乱性，但他们那个时候其实相处也已经和情侣无异，只是动作比其他人稍微快了点而已。

再之后，有了第一次，之后的几次便也变得肆无忌惮起来了。

露西想着，未料到身上的人突然又抓住她尚有些酸胀的腿，炽热的手掌在上面反复摩挲，不等她开口，就一把捞住她的背，将露西整个人抱了起来。

在夏抱着她走的时候，她看到了窗外零星的灯火，电就这么悄无声息地来了，她没有感觉，没有蝉鸣，她看的莫名出神，直到夏的气息再次霸占上她的唇舌。

露西迎上他，鼻尖擦过他的，似乎与他的呼吸缠绕在一起，不分彼此。

“总感觉，夏来了，光明就回来了。”

这样的黑暗不会持续太久，因为总有这个人陪伴在她身侧，就算没有光源，他也是她唯一的灯塔。


End file.
